


【ABO设定/兵团/团兵】 《优先级》

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>食用说明：半嵌套原著背景下的ABO世界观设定，利威尔是A，艾尔文是O。法制相对健全，ABO三性相对平等的普世价值观。因为原著尚未交代团长如何把兵长带进调查兵团的，此处借用外传部分设定，并且杜撰为两人关系还不错，其他有部分情节借用动画设定而非漫画设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

利威尔是一个在地下街混了很多年的Alpha，建立起的关系网盘根错节，靠得一是实力了得即很能打，二是为人仗义做事厚道，和他合作过的人大多数都很满意。一来二去帮派发展壮大，对他倾慕敬重的人不在少数。  
某次他被别人找上门来挑衅，和人当街单挑的时候，利威尔用了不到一盏茶的功夫，把对方打到毫无还击能力，然后用脚把对方的脸踩到了地上。他虽然只有一米六，但是动作干净利落脸上面无表情以及散发出的Alpha荷尔蒙简直可以迷倒围观者中绝大部分的Omega和Beta，以及少数弯的Alpha。  
就是这么一个地下街的传说，于不久之前加入了调查兵团，让众人都大跌眼镜觉得很诧异。有谣言说是遇到了真爱，跟着一个Omega走了。但是当可靠消息传回来，利威尔是因为接了某个任务去接近调查兵团的分队长，结果不但任务没完成，还从此死心塌地的跟随了那个分队长跑去墙外杀巨人了。  
地下街的吟游诗人们纷纷把利威尔的事迹编成了歌曲传唱，说是为了大地的爱和正义，桀骜不驯的地下街之王走到了地面上为了全人类的胜利而战。他对于调查兵团犹如天降神兵，成为了传说中的人类最强的战士，并且带着立体机动装置，飞着去迎娶他爱的那个Omega。  
经过吟游诗人之口，利威尔简直被塑造成了一代传说，正是所谓的让Alpha都想想成为他， Omega和Beta都想嫁给他。  
此时这个众人心目中的英雄人物，正面无表情地坐在调查兵团团长办公室的沙发上，喝着红茶，读着今天的报纸《王都参考消息》。  
艾尔文坐在办公桌前写文件，看着对面的利威尔翘着二郎腿似乎心情很好，果然把这份报纸带回来给他看是对的。  
《王都参考消息》是一份民众眼中的揭露不少政界军界娱乐界内幕的实事新闻报纸，在官方眼中则是一份彻头彻尾的八卦小报，放出来的消息都是经过王政严格的审查，内容不痛不痒充斥着各种花边新闻加小道消息的饭后读物。  
当天有一整版都是关于利威尔的人物专辑，三分真实七分杜撰，把利威尔描述的简直是霸道总裁式的男主角所谓 “人类最强，为爱痴狂”的典范。  
“艾尔文。”  
“嗯？”  
“你看过这篇关于我的报道吗？”  
“看过才拿来给你。”  
“怎样？你面前的绝世Alpha，再也找不出第二个了，不来一发吗？”  
“哈，利威尔，自从你知道我的性别之后，这是第几次向我约炮了？”  
“艾尔文，我万万没想到你竟然是个Omega。”  
“是因为我很强壮？”  
“除此之外还有气场，你当初把我带进兵团的手段和那种说不出来的压迫感，怎么也不像是个Omega。”利威尔凑过去嗅了嗅，“不过你身上的味道虽然不明显，闻着倒还挺舒服，类似檀香的味道吧。我应该早点觉察到。”  
“还是被你察觉出来了不是，看来抑制剂的量要加大。”  
“别加，这样就挺好。我经常在你周围可以用我的信息素来帮你屏蔽别的Alpha。”  
“利威尔，这已经超过你份内的工作了。”  
“我自愿并且很乐意帮助你解决生理需求。”利威尔想了想补充，“不过艾尔文，你散发的气味非常难捕捉，你是用了大量的抑制剂，还是已经被人标记过了。”  
“我的确是找人标记过的。”  
艾尔文从加入调查兵团后，一直因为作战水平以及制定战术的能力出众而备受器重，他的性别也并未带来任何麻烦。直到某一次因为服用了失效的抑制剂而受到发情期的折磨，被兵团中的两个喝醉酒的Alpha士兵追至野外。后来艾尔文跳进河流中逃生，全身浸在冰冷的河水中，完全掩盖住了气息向下游走了两公里才得以逃脱。  
此后艾尔文服用过大量的抑制剂，而其产生的副作用让他在作战中思想无法完全集中。为了绝除后患，艾尔文决定找人标记自己。因为Omega会对标记他的Alpha发情，如果从同伴中找人标记，一旦两人在同一场战斗中相遇，那个Alpha的信息素那将会严重干扰Omega的判断力，为了防止这一缺陷，艾尔文打算去找了一个永远不会再出现在他面前的Alpha。  
头脑战加无情十分的艾尔文在一个月黑风高的夜晚，在朋友的帮助下潜入了王都的监狱，用一瓶酒和一次性体验轻易换得了一个死囚Alpha的一夜。  
几天之后艾尔文在人群中目送那个Alpha走完人生的最后一程，并低声说了一句“多谢”。  
被标记过后，就不会再对周围的Alpha轻易发情，艾尔文只要使用少量的抑制剂就能完全掩盖住气味。周围的人一度以为他应该是个Beta，并且觉得可惜，像他这样领导力和智慧爆表的人居然不是Alpha。  
直到某一天，跟随他一段时间的利威尔突然说：“艾尔文你身上的味道虽然挺淡的但还算好闻，是一种檀木的香味，等等，你不会是Omega吧？”  
艾尔文这么多年掩盖的还挺好，直到被利威尔看出来之后的很长一段时间，就陷入了被利威尔热情追求的状态。  
“艾尔文，其实标记你的Alpha已经不在了对吗？”  
“你怎么推断出这个结论？”艾尔文从书桌旁边站起来，走到沙发边上，居高临下的看着利威尔。  
“凭我的直觉。”利威尔也站起来，无奈还是必须仰视艾尔文，你个Omega长这么高干嘛？  
“直觉吗？”  
“开玩笑的，你是我见过的最强势的人之一，控制欲这么强的你，肯定没办法接受自己对一个Alpha发情时完全不能自控的样子。”  
“有这方面的因素考虑，”艾尔文认真的看着利威尔，“你还挺了解我。”  
利威尔作为一个Alpha，即使在追求比他高28cm的Omega时，气势上也绝不能输。他把艾尔文按着坐在沙发上，站在艾尔文面前，终于可以用一种居高临下的视角看着艾尔文：“无法作为最初标记你的那个Alpha，确实有点可惜。但是艾尔文，你愿意和我灵魂绑定吗？”  
灵魂绑定，出于双方自愿，是一种完全对等而持久的两性关系，相比较于Alpha单方面标记Omega更有人情味，利威尔此时给出这个提议，差不多可以类似于求婚。  
“要多谢你的好意，利威尔，但是一旦灵魂绑定，你很可能会覆盖我身上原有的标记。一起作战时会带来很大的麻烦。”  
“哦，那可惜了。”  
艾尔文拉住利威尔的领巾将他拽了下来吻了上去：“但是我们还是可以作为互惠互利的朋友关系，你觉得怎样？”（Friends who benefit each other，即有性关系的朋友，简称炮友）  
利威尔轻笑出声，手指插入艾尔文的头发，吻了回去：“得不到灵魂就想用肉体来敷衍我吗？”  
“你也可以选择拒绝。”  
“被我追求了很久的Omega盛情邀请，拒绝的话就算不上是个Alpha。”  
等到两人滚完床单，利威尔侧身靠在床上看着艾尔文：“虽然无法标记你或者和你灵魂绑定，但是我仍然希望能和你保持一对一的互惠互利的朋友关系，当然这要你也愿意。”  
“完全没问题，我非常乐意做到。”  
“艾尔文，我知道抑制剂会干扰你的思考，平时就让我跟着你的身边为你屏蔽信息素，你觉得可行吗？”  
“那就麻烦你了，利威尔。”  
“好说。”  
之后的很长一段时间，利威尔都是跟随在艾尔文左右。艾尔文晋升为调查兵团团长时，本来以利威尔的实力，已经被内定晋升为分队长。但作为分队长就要独立指挥部队作战，无法继续跟随艾尔文，所以利威尔拒绝了这个晋升。  
艾尔文和利威尔为这件事情争执过，最后双方妥协之下的结果就是为利威尔特别新设立一个士兵长的职务，他只需要管辖自己直属的特别行动班的几个成员，其他大部分时间仍然跟随艾尔文行动。利威尔虽然不是标记艾尔文的那个Alpha，但因为他们有灵魂绑定之约，所以利威尔在墙内墙外一直以保护艾尔文作为自己的责任。  
两人第一次去监狱看望艾伦时，以及在之后在审判大会时，两人基本同进同出，只有利威尔因为计划需要而去踢艾伦的那段时间除外。而当调查兵团顺利得到艾伦的管辖权之后，在休息室艾尔文很高兴的向艾伦表示敬意并微笑着和他握手时，利威尔二话不说冲过来坐在艾伦边上的沙发上，就是怕艾尔文离别人太近，被一个来历不明的小子感知到他的气味。  
每次利威尔需要离开艾尔文行动时，艾尔文都会携带抑制剂备用，即使这样，利威尔还是会自热而然地回到艾尔文身边。就像巨木之森一战，当调查兵团在森林里捕获女巨人之后，利威尔第一时间飞回艾尔文身边的树杆上，就是习惯使然。  
再到在返回王都的途中，在墙内捕捉女巨人的本体作战时，利威尔即使受伤，也会一拐一拐地跟随在艾尔文左右。即使宪兵团众人用枪指着艾尔文的时候，利威尔也是站在艾尔文身后，时不时吐槽一下奈尔。  
追捕铠之巨人的作战时，利威尔因为脚伤没有参加，等他看到艾尔文身受重伤回来时，利威尔虽然面无表情，内心却升起一股无名火，我只有这次出墙没有跟着你，你就给我弄成这副惨状回来。  
艾尔文醒来之后，当着众人的面只能出言安慰利威尔，说我之前已经亲手将多少人命送入巨人之口，一条手臂根本就不够赎罪。直到当天众人纷纷离开后，利威尔躺在艾尔文边上睡了一晚。  
“不知道为什么，你断了一条手臂，我反倒放心了。”  
“是因为我最近不可能再出去作战了？”  
“没错，你有什么想做的就都交给我吧。作为将来准备和你灵魂绑定的Alpha，你的事情就是我的事情。”  
“利威尔，请你答应我一件事。”  
“你说。”  
“接下来我会去王都，有几件事情要办，风险不好说。”  
“你希望我怎么做？如果只是执行你的命令，我从来没有让你失望过。”  
“不管将来发生什么变故，我希望你都能以我的命令优先于我的生命，可以做到吗？”  
利威尔顿时觉得全身无力，仿佛血液都凝固了：“艾尔文，这点我不能答应你。你的性命一直是我优先考虑的范畴。”  
“利威尔，调查兵团士兵的性命价值是有优先级的。”  
“优先级也不是你一个人决定的，艾尔文。”  
“没错，应该由你来决定，利威尔，你作为我信赖的Alpha，以及打算灵魂绑定的男人，我相信到了关键时刻，你会做出最优的决断。”  
“……”  
………………  
在艾尔文和调查兵团众人被捕，利威尔班遭到追杀之后，利威尔仍然做出了先去救艾伦和赫里斯塔的决策，尽管当时艾尔文有生命危险。因为即使他能救回艾尔文，调查兵团的其他众人的性命也难以保全。利威尔无法做出抛弃信赖他的下属，只为自己苟活，而和艾尔文两个人独自逃亡的事情。况且此时从艾尔文的角度思考，一定是如何让己方整体胜算最大为优先，所以他选择先去救艾伦和赫里斯塔。  
那天晚上，当听到团长可能被处决时，利威尔发呆了好一阵，在104期众人的眼中，兵长的脸色从来没有这么难看过。  
当时的利威尔心里想着：艾尔文，我tm又做了一次听你话的白痴，最后还是从你的角度思考问题。你在王都好好给我活着等着我回来，千万别死了。

TBC

p.s. 顺利嵌套入原著。合掌，想正经（？）写个ABO兵团，团长我都把你设定成Omega，你还是很强势的在气势上压倒了兵长，痛苦的捂住脸扭向一边。


	2. 《优先级II》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半嵌套原著背景下的ABO世界观设定，利威尔是A，艾尔文是O。法制相对健全，ABO三性相对平等的普世价值观。上一篇写到王都政变之前，60话完结，现在漫画已经出到79话，团兵生死一线间，想把这篇原著设定的ABO文捞出来往下发展一下。也算满足一下作为原著党和兵团党的我的个人喜好。前方有袭受团和绝世好攻利的提醒（这也是我最喜欢的攻受相处模式），非素菜而是小荤菜的提醒。

与墙里墙外各方势力的战斗暂时归于平静，调查兵团也恢复了和过去一样的日常训练。  
利威尔站在一棵粗壮的树枝上，看着调查兵团的团员们一个个在不远处划过完成训练动作。按理说现在的状况比起几天前简直是天与地，但是利威尔还是说不出的心浮气躁，并不是闻到Omega的气味而产生的焦躁。属于他的那个Omega此时在离他较远的另一片训练场上，和韩吉一起研究单手操纵立体机动装置的方法。  
…………  
几天前，调查兵团众人包括团长艾尔文被捕。利威尔接到消息迅速带着班里众人亡命天涯，一路被王政府通缉被中央宪兵团追杀。好不容易打入了中央宪兵据点，俘获的人却给他带来了艾尔文有可能被处决的消息。当时他能做的只有折断那个乌鸦嘴的手，并且希望调查兵团能度过这场劫难，艾尔文能活下来。  
然而艾尔文不愧是他信赖跟随多年并且有灵魂绑定之约的男人。很快韩吉就带来了三大兵团政变成功的消息，再经过雷伊斯领地教堂地底一战之后，利威尔终于见到了艾尔文。  
我在战场上九死一生，而同时你在王座前命悬一线。如今我们都活了下来。相见的一瞬间，利威尔克制住想上去抱住他的男人的冲动，因为大战还没有结束，眼前还有罗德雷伊斯巨大化的躯体。  
“要向你报告的事太多了，首先……”离艾尔文很近时才能闻到他身上淡淡的檀木香，想必是一路赶来，服用的抑制剂无法完全遮盖他的Omega信息素。利威尔习惯使然地用自己的气息为艾尔文屏蔽了周围其他Alpha的信息素，多年来他已经做得驾轻就熟，恰到好处的量，既不会让周围的alpha察觉到艾尔文的气味，也不会过量而引起艾尔文的发情反应。  
“那个巨人是？”艾尔文此时感受到他的男人特有的味道飘散在周围。他对整个不流血的政变胸有成竹，看似是一场豪赌，但是筹谋人心是他擅长之事，奈尔的倒戈、王政官员的胆小自私、皮克希斯的相助，无一不按照他的计划进行，唯一让他惊慌失措的只有在王座面前，有人提到利威尔杀了宪兵后逃逸，下落不明的时候。担心了多日，此时闻到那股熟悉而甘甜的有点像清洁剂的味道，让他不禁心神一荡。尽管如此在大战前夕，也只能略一点头以示谢意。  
“罗德，雷伊斯。”  
与罗德一战打得还算顺利，艾尔文灵机一动的计策直接拿来用就行，利威尔心里清楚，每次都把赌注压在艾尔文身上不会错。

…………  
返回王都之后，艾尔文所有的抑制剂都被利威尔收走并锁进了抽屉，取而代之的是某个小别胜新婚的Alpha每天夜深人静后悄悄潜入隔壁的某个Omega的宿舍。  
利威尔喜欢把艾尔文推倒在床上热吻，不是因为踮着脚他觉得没法控制场面，人类最强的Alpha怎么可能没办法控场。倒是长夜漫漫，他还有很多计划要对艾尔文执行，怎么能一开场就让让艾尔文腰酸，后面机会有的是。  
发情期最好，不是发情期也没关系。艾尔文会倒好两杯红酒放在床头柜上。  
利威尔则会脱去艾尔文的衣服，用衣服将他的左手绑在床头的柱子上，并换回一个“欺负楚楚可怜的残疾人”的评价。  
然而这样的指责完全不会让某个罪恶多端Alpha停下，他从床头柜上拿来红酒，含了一口，喂进身下的Omega嘴里，接吻时在他口中肆意的搅弄。  
利威尔将杯中酒摇晃几下，缓缓倒在艾尔文胸肌之间的俗称事业线的地方，再俯下身，一点一点将红酒舔舐吸吮干净，动作干净利索完美无缺没有一滴漏到床单上，同时抬眼看着艾尔文脸上渐渐有了红晕。  
艾尔文抬起右臂，想抚摸利威尔的头发。利威尔则微微侧身，捧着艾尔文右臂的断肢，用脸颊轻蹭了几下，然后印上一个吻。  
在收到下一个戏弄残疾人的评价之前，利威尔伸手覆住了艾尔文的嘴唇，“不要说话，接下来都交给我。”  
艾尔文点头，不知是红酒的作用，亦或是空气中弥撒着的利威尔的信息素，让他逐渐失去了自制力，只能交给利威尔全权控场。  
曾经艾尔文最为惧怕受发情期影响而无法自持，无情10分敢对自己下狠手的他甚至不惜找将死的Alpha标记自己寻求解脱。而如今他得到了利威尔，一个虽然被他欺骗过，却仍然愿意信任他，冒生命危险追随他，帮助他实现梦想的男人。即使Omega处于发情状态会完全失去自制，但是将控制权交给这样一个男人也没有什么不妥。他们之间本就是过命的交情，何分彼此。  
体格的差异在床上算不了什么，艾尔文感受到利威尔充满力量和速度的冲撞，快感一波波地袭来，他头脑一片空白，只能用沉重的喘息声来回应利威尔的热情。无需过多的抚摸，他便能在利威尔的抽插之下达到高潮。  
两种不同的信息素交织缠绵在一起，弥散在房间里久久不退。  
早晨某个吃饱喝足神采奕奕，就是肚子有点饿了的Alpha抱着衣物提着鞋，惦着脚悄悄溜回自己的房间。  
这种如鱼得水夜夜笙歌的美好生活让利威尔心情愉悦神清气爽了三天，也就只有三天而已。第四天早上艾尔文让利威尔帮忙穿立体机动皮带的时候，利威尔楞了一下。艾尔文失去右手以后，穿那几圈皮带的次数屈指可数。  
“你想做什么？”  
“我让韩吉研究单手操作立体机动装置的方法，今天去实地试验一下，不知道能不能成功？”  
看着艾尔文兴奋地闪光的眼神，利威尔心沉到了谷底，不是说好的断手以后不再出墙了吗？当时艾尔文在病床上没有表态，或许只是利威尔一厢情愿的想法。  
当天的训练途中，艾伦等众人看到利威尔神情忽明忽暗闪烁不定。除三笠以外，其他所有人在训练途中始终战战兢兢怕出现什么失误，直到休息期间大家才看着远处的艾尔文，开始小声议论。  
“听说今天是团长第一次尝试单手操纵立体机动装置。”  
“兵长是在担心团长再也不能恢复以前的状态吗？”  
“看，团长飞了起来，动作很漂亮。”  
“欧耶，这下再也不用担心小命不保了。”  
“你是白痴吗，小声点，兵长刚刚的徒手掰断了刀刃。”  
…………  
当利威尔用后背把门关上，将韩吉等人关在门外之时，艾尔文意识到该来的还是得来。自从他表示自己打算参加下一次出墙任务之后，利威尔阴晴不定了很久，几次独处时欲言又止，现在终于把这件事情提了出来。  
利威尔开始摆事实讲道理：“你的身体已经没办法再像以前那样行动了，去当巨人的饵食倒是绰绰有余，我最不喜欢行动时背个大包袱，你就乖乖在墙内等我们的消息吧，就说是我逼你的，你看怎么样？”  
虽然艾尔文作为Omega由于先天劣势，在性关系中情到深处时大多受利威尔这个Alpha的支配。但是如果大家把衣服都穿起来，单纯以理服人，艾尔文还暂时没有碰到过对手，三言两语便完全反驳了回去。  
于是利威尔眼看一般讲道理不行，开始使用惯用技——强势讲道理（参见审批大会爆踢艾伦说服众人和逃亡期间说服希斯特里亚），“你要是再敢跟我说这些冠冕堂皇的场面话，我现在就把你的两条腿都掰折。”  
话一出口利威尔便后悔了，对自己敬重爱护的失去一条手臂的楚楚可怜的Omega放出这样的狠话，确实不是一个好的Alpha应有的所作所为，于是补充道：“我会把断口掰得整整齐齐好方便你以后接回去，这次玛利亚之墙夺还作战，就算说破了天，你也得留下来。只不过短时间内上厕所就不太方便了哦。”  
艾尔文脑补了一下双腿残疾的自己只能用左手艰难上厕所的样子，被这个画面给逗笑了。“这可很不好办啊，你说的确实有道理，负伤的士兵也许是该退下火线了……但是，”他扬起头，用自己认为最严肃认真的表情对利威尔说，“在这个世界的真相水落石出的那个瞬间，我绝对不能不在现场。”  
利威尔惊讶了一下，没想到艾尔文如此坦诚，“这点对你真的就那么重要，比双脚还重要。”  
“是的。”  
“跟人类的胜利相比呢？”  
“也更重要。”  
“是这样吗，艾尔文，我就相信你的判断吧。”  
利威尔离开了，关上门，独自走回训练场，他知道真相对艾尔文的意义是什么。  
…………  
当初加入调查兵团的目的不论，真正让利威尔死心塌地跟随艾尔文的是那次让他失去伙伴的战役，他挥刀砍向艾尔文时，艾尔文的那一席话。  
具体的内容，当时处于极度痛苦和绝望的利威尔已经无法详述，只记得艾尔文徒手握住了他的刀刃，刀刃上缓慢流淌下来艾尔文的鲜血，以及那句震撼人心的“为人类献出心脏”。   
加入兵团时间久了之后，利威尔某次和艾尔文、米克还有他们训练兵时期的旧友奈尔一起喝酒。酒过三巡，微醉的众人说起当初艾尔文用“为人类献出心脏”说服利威尔时，米克转过头嗤笑了一声，奈尔则把酒杯砸在桌子上放声大笑，“你确定不是因为爱上他，才被他编出的这种鬼话给骗来的吗？”  
那一刻，利威尔才终于回想起来，他当时心底的触动或者说是悸动，或许有一部分原因是艾尔文周身以及血液中散发出的Omega信息素在作祟。利威尔郁闷地扶额，心想男人果然都是用下半身思考的生物。  
当晚米克有公事滞留，艾尔文和利威尔两人徒步走回调查兵团本部的时，艾尔文重新打开了这个话题：“利威尔，我有件事情想向你坦白。”  
“你说。”利威尔心头一紧，虽然明知不可能是表白之类的，但艾尔文说得那么郑重，让他不觉紧张起来。  
艾尔文开始娓娓道来过去的经历，儿童时代愚蠢的所作所为，加入调查兵团的目的，自己的梦想，在调查兵团目睹了死亡之后，开始改用为人类献出心脏欺骗队友等等，全盘托出毫无保留。  
“很抱歉对你隐瞒了这么久，因为无论如何我都想得到你的力量，现在你知道了真相……虽然这个要求听起来有点过分，但是你还愿意继续和我一起战斗吗？”  
平时行事一贯从容镇定的艾尔文，此时看起来非常的惴惴不安，利威尔决定趁机摆一下谱，纠正一下艾尔文的三观，教教他骗人是不对的，“想要我的力量可以，但是你打算用什么来回报我？”  
艾尔文沉默了一会儿，似乎在权衡得失，然后他认真地看向利威尔“无论什么，只要我做得到。”  
利威尔知道艾尔文是个为达目的不择手段的男人，此时即使提出性要求，艾尔文也会点头应允。然而一个好的Alpha不应该以此要挟他爱的Omega。  
那一夜的月光下，利威尔没有提出什么要求，却做出了愿意继续追随艾尔文，与他一同作战的承诺。  
…………  
而现在，即使已经和艾尔文两情相悦并且有了肉体关系，也不应该有什么不同。  
利威尔的确十分痛恨艾尔文在失去右手的情况下仍然坚持参加玛利亚之墙夺还作战，但是爱一个人不是捆绑他，哪怕生命危险也不应该作为绑住他的借口。  
世界的真相如果对于艾尔文的优先级高于他的生命，利威尔也会咬牙忍痛恪守承诺，陪他一同战斗，陪他一同见证世界的真相被揭开的那个瞬间。  
爱他不是捆绑他，而是成就他，帮助他实现梦想。  
…………  
于是人类最强的Alpha只能不情不愿地跟着他深爱的Omega出墙了。  
平时那个外表强悍内心温柔的士兵长，时不时开启话痨模式，说得却是从未有过的对弱者的嫌弃，“可恶真是没劲，弱小的家伙瞬间就会死掉。” 他看向了远处墙上的爱人，“我最讨厌杂鱼了。” 真后悔当初没有打断他的腿，让他在王都待着。  
即便嘴上这么说，即便后悔的肠子都青了，在周围人看来，利威尔依旧一脸无怨无悔的表情，提剑带领下属分头去完成艾尔文指派的任务。

END  
p.s. 79话泰坦尼克那一幕留着下次写（如果有下次），重点是终于打破了清水和炖肉的界限啦，原来在文章里加上适量的肉丝并不是一件很困难的事情（自信满满。  
以上是三个月没产粮的自我安慰，谢谢能读到这里的人。


End file.
